sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Delgado
: "Snow Place Like Home"|firstmen = : "Race for the Realm"|firstheard = : "Not Without My Magic"|affiliation = Zopilote; Victor Delgado (formerly); Carla Delgado; Esteban Flores}} Ash Delgado is a malvago, an evil wizard, who had become estranged from her family for a decade after leaving to train. After a strained reunion with her family and the possession of the jewel from the Scepter of Night, she became determined to absorb the magic out of Princess Elena. Although having failed, she and her daughter, Carla, would escape for their next plan, even if it meant letting her husband, Victor, take the fall for them, who she no longer loved like she had before becoming a malvago. History Early life At an early age, she changed her name to Ash. Her original name is unknown.''Gerber, Craig. (April 26, 2019). "She changed her name to Ash at a young age. It's not short for anything. No one knows what her original name was." ''Twitter. As a child, she owned two pet mice. However, when her village was sacked by the notorious malvago Zopilote, he stole her mice. Devastated by their losses, she came to believe that wickedness and power triumphed over all. Pursuant of this path, she tracked down Zopilote and convinced him to take her in as his student.''EoA'': "Sister of Invention", season 3, episode 1. At some point, she met Victor Delgado and married him. They eventually had a daughter, Carla Delgado, and settled down in a home in Cordoba.''EoA'':'' "Snow Place Like Home", season 2, episode 19. The family agreed to become malvagos together as a part of their plan to attain power. A few years after having Carla, she left her family to train as a malvago under Zopilote for the next ten years, while having Victor and Carla stay home.[[Elena of Avalor|''EoA]]:'' "Not Without My Magic", season 3, episode 22. Her sudden lack of messages after the first three years caused her family to believe she had died, causing them to leave home in search of other ways to become malvagos. After her ten years of training, she returned home only to find that her husband and daughter were gone. During her absence, Victor and Carla were eventually turned into malvagos by Fiero during their alliance with him and Shuriki.[[Elena of Avalor|''EoA]]:'' "The Race for the Realm", season 2, episode 10. Present day On the third Noche Buena since Princess Elena's return, Ash brewed a fire in the fireplace and left to find more firewood. Victor and Carla returned home, only to discover that the fireplace was active. Later that night, the family was reunited and discovered that both parties had become malvagos. Ash and Carla shared a loving embrace while Victor looked on in shock. Afterwards, Ash revealed her anger towards Victor for failing to follow their plan as his inability to follow their agreement had deprived her of Carla's childhood, while Victor argued that he had no other choice as her lack of communication after the first few years caused him and Carla to believe she had died while she had the choice to return at any time. However, they made an effort to hide their argument from Carla, under the guise that they were still a loving and affectionate couple. Eventually, Victor conceded to Ash and revealed to her that he had acquired the Jewel of Night after Shuriki's death. Ash assured him that the jewel was all they needed to carry out her next plan to attain ultimate power. Relationships Victor Delgado At some point, the two met, married, and had Carla. When the family reunited, Ash was happy to reunite with her family, although when she shared a loving embrace with Carla, Victor was too shocked by her survival to join them and instead looked on. While pretending to be affectionate towards each other in Carla's presence, however, Ash revealed her hostility towards Victor for supposedly keeping her from seeing their daughter grow up by not following their plan, while Victor defended himself, pointing out that they had to abandon the plan when it seemed she had died after she stopped writing home and that she had the choice to stop her malvago training to return to them. Victor eventually yielded to her and told her of his possession of the Jewel of Night. When Ash stated that she could use the magical jewel to achieve great power herself, Victor corrected her by asking about his and Carla's inclusion. The couple then shared a romantic embrace as Carla re-entered the house. After introducing herself to Elena and her companions, Victor and Carla added in their relations to her, much to her annoyance. Ash showed enmity towards Victor's advances and relegated him to guarding their prisoners while she and Carla used the Jewel of Night to extract Elena's magic. Overhearing this Naomi, Skylar, and Migs were able to bait Victor into accidentally destroying a wall of his prisoners' cells with ''boqato spells by taunting him about how his family was more powerful and skilled than him. After Elena's allies captured Victor and forced Ash and Carla to flee, Carla insisted to her mother that they had to rescue her father, to which Ash stated that they would do so at a later time.''EoA'':'' "Naomi Knows Best", season 2, episode 24. Ash claimed to Carla that they would need new tamboritas from Zopilote before they could rescue Victor. However, when Zopilote instead gave her the map to Takaina, Ash instead decided that they would go to Takaina first before rescuing her husband. Carla corrected her mother on being "the one and only", including herself and her father. Meanwhile, Victor appeared troubled when Elena pointed out to him that his family had abandoned him, but became worried when she revealed that the location of his family's home was known to her and her allies. Frustrated with their numerous failed attempts at solving the map to Takaina as it held off her father's rescue, Carla realized her mother was noncommittal towards rescuing her father and eventually decided to rescue him herself while Ash was busy solving the map. Although it only resulted in her own capture, the father and daughter duo were reunited in their cell. Though Carla held out hope that her mother would return for them, Victor was cynical that she would. Meanwhile, Ash still expressed little interest in following her daughter, proving Victor's theory correct.[[Elena of Avalor|''EoA]]:'' "To Save a Sunbird", season 3, episode 2. After Ash was found and caught, she was thrown in the same cell as her family. The trio later taunted Esteban together after he was placed in an adjacent cell to them after his betrayal was revealed and were flabbergasted when he was able to free himself with a backup key. After Ash persuaded Esteban to free them, the family intended on turning against him after he retrieved their tamboritas until he convinced them otherwise. Fleeing Avalor City through the mountains, a rockslide caused by the rogue Carnaval floats brought to life by Elena's magic caused Carla to cling to the side of the mountain. As Victor's tamborita had been destroyed by the rocks, he told Ash to use her magic to levitate Carla to safety, which she was able to do. However, as Carla's safety had been jeopardized greatly at that moment, Victor voiced his refusal to have him and their daughter join Ash on another sinister scheme for Carla's sake, even if the power granted by Takaina supposedly would have made them safe, arguing to his wife that this was something only ''she wanted. Having run out of patience for her husband, Ash unhesitatingly cast a petrification spell on Victor before asking Carla to join her. Initially surprised when her daughter angrily rejected her offer, Ash then abandoned her family with Esteban.''EoA'':'' "The Magic Within", season 3, episode 6. Carla Delgado Chancellor Esteban Appearances * ''Elena of Avalor ** 219. "Snow Place Like Home" (no lines) ** 222. "Not Without My Magic" ** 224. "Naomi Knows Best" ** 301. "Sister of Invention" ** 302. "To Save a Sunbird" ** 306. "The Magic Within" ** 308. "Captain Mateo" ** 311. "Dreamcatcher" ** 314. "Spirit of a Wizard" References Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Elena of Avalor villains Category:Malvagos Category:Parents